Kingdom Hack Vol 1 (Hack and KH crossover)
by DotHackerTheKeybladeMaster
Summary: "The World" R:2 has just been released on Destiny Islands and three young friends decide to jump in and take their mind off Xehanort, but this my be easier said then done after they find out Xehanort has his own account and works for Cyber Connect, the games creators. What plots does he have for our protagonists in this world?
1. Chapter 1 logging on

Chapter 1: Logging in.

"Today is the day!" a young boy says to his friends. "Sora, you always were the slow one, I just started last week, I got this sick sword from a quest with Kairi and Lea!" One of his friends replies, the other laughing with him. "Riku, kairi? You played without me?" Sora said shocked. "You bet! I couldn't wait, I have the cutest mage character, but she knows how to fight too." Kairi boasts. "I told you we'd play as soon as we get it." Riku said punching Sora's shoulder playfully. "Ouch, I know but you didn't tell me you got it?" Sora said confused. "Well you better start soon, me, Kairi and Lea are training for the Demon Palace Tournament." Riku proclaimed. "Wait, you said Lea? Who is Lea?" Sora wondered. "Axel, but he changed his name after becoming a nobody and now that he is a somebody again his name went back to Lea." Riku explained. Sora was confused but he just shook his head and went inside to play his new game. He booted up his computer and plugged in all of "The World" gear he got at a Cyber Connect Corporation meeting. Riku and Kairi walk in with Their M2Ds and joysticks. "You got the M2D!?" Sora exclaimed shocked and jealous. "Shut up and start it up I want to see how you look in the game." Sora loads up the game and at the character select screen looks closely at his choices. "What class did you choose I want to make sure we don't choose the same one." Sora looked over at him. "I am a Blade brandier, but it won't matter because you'll never be in my party until you level up." Riku laughed, putting on his M2D. Kairi already put hers on and started playing, by the way she was moving she looked like she was in the middle of a fight. "Umm let's see here... I think I'll be an Adept Rogue but what sub classes? I think I want to use a sword, like the Keyblade, but i don't think they are in this game." Sora thought to himself. "Maybe i should use dual swords I hear they have a nice attack speed. The bayonet seems like a cool weapon." Sora thought long and hard before finally deciding. "So the scythe, broadsword, and the bayonet. Let's see how to make my character look, he needs to look strong and cool. Like riku, but better." When sora was done he logged in and looked around at the scenery "Woah!" he said in awe. "It's about time you got here!" Sora looked for the voice, it was Riku's character, Kiyo (key-oh), a tall red headed character with a blue shirt (similar to silabus) and red pants. (like Ovan's) Kairi was standing next to him, her character's name was Niaomi, her character had blue hair like the sky, and her clothes were all bright green. Sora, or Raiaku, (rye-Ah-khu) wore clothes like haseo's second form except red as the primary and black as the secondary. His hair was short, but enough to cover his eye (like Zexion) His hair color was brown like his own in the real world. The three looked at each other until another figure walked in the door, he was taller than all of them. He was a beast character named Firescout Blazerad, his clothes were like Haseo's second form but in red a nice fiery red. The secondary was orange and he didn't have the tail part instead he actually had a tail, like a lion. His class was a Dual swords. "Hey, what's with running off without me?" He said in a familiar voice "Riku i thought you were going to just go off on me! Who is this guy? He looks new!" He said "He is new to the game but I think you two have met before." Riku replied. "You sound familiar..." Sora thought out loud. "It's Lea!" kairi told him. The four got re-acquainted and decided to go off together to (delta) hidden submissive 1000 oaks where Sora could level up with them. Since sora couldn't join their party he just joined in the fight after it started. By the end of the day Sora was only a few levels behind them and tried to stay up late to gain even more, but found himself asleep on his keyboard. Meanwhile in another world... "Yes, the stage is set let us recover it now." a man said to a boy in a mask,`"Yes Master X-" he began to say "Just go, no need to bother with formalities." The two laughed as the boy left the room.


	2. Chapter 2 Xehanort

Chapter 2: Xehanort

When the four got back to the chaos gate a mysterious player character was their waiting for them. "Oh hey are we in your way?" Lea asked stepping aside. The figure moves past them not looking at them and Sora notices something familiar about the figure like they know each other. "I feel like I knew him…" Sora had said after the figure disappeared into the chaos gate. "I think we should look into him." Lea said looking at sora. "It's late right now. Riku said logging out. "We'll find him tomorrow. Riku is right." Kairi said logging out. Lea logs out also. "Hey can I ask you something?" A voice asked Sora before he logged out. "Who are you?" Sora spun around to see Haseo, a black adept rogue dressed in a white outfit. "My name is Haseo, I was wondering if you've seen a figure go by who looked very mysterious…" Haseo described the figure who they just saw go by. "yeah I saw him." Sora told him explaining they were going to find him tomorrow and gave Haseo his member address before logging out. The next day Sora, Riku, and Kairi talked about the figure and Haseo. "You met the 'Terror of Death'!?" Kairi exclaimed shocked. "The who?" Sora asked. "The 'Terror of Death' is a PKK in 'The World' Who once sought after the legendary PK 'Tri-Edge'." Riku explained. "Oh I get it." Riku laughed. "Sure you do." Riku said and started home to log onto 'The World'. Kairi went to do the same. Sora was about to go do the same when he saw a bottle by the waves with King Mickey's seal, he opened the bottle and read the note and ran to Riku's house.


End file.
